Giant
The Giant : Revealed in the Fat Roles expansion, the Giant class is one of three new playable classes in Fat Princess (the other two being the Pirate and the Ninja. : To date (Q1, 2012), the Giant remains the most damaging class in the game. It is two and a half time the size of a normal player and has a powerful ground smash attack. : Eating cake does not effect the Giant, as they have other health-restoration options. Appearance : The Giant is two and a half times the size of a normal class and it has the clothes of a Villager. Its tunic color matches the color of the team you are currently on. Attacks : The attack of the Giant is basic, smashing a their fists onto helpless players. The Giant can be charged up to perform a ground smash attack which is very powerful. The Giant also has the ability to knock down trees and smash rocks, but cannot pick any objects other than hats up. Special Attack : The Giant has a Special Attack to grab enemies and eat them, regaining health and instantly killing the enemies. The Giant is the only class that can instantly kill the Grim Reaper and Giant Chicken using the special. Strategies : - If there are four controllers connected, three Priests can constantly heal a Giant on the same system making it almost invincible. : - This class does not have a hat, so it's difficult to see a Giant on the map (since it is basically an enlarged Villager icon), making it easy to make the wrong move for the enemy. : - Have a legion of Warriors, Ninjas or Pirates behind you and a Priest healing you and smash through the gates of an enemy castle, go on a demolition run and kill as many as you can and your team will take care off the rest. : Note: This class is excellent for Team Deathmatches. Known Issues How to Defeat a Giant You can only fight another Giant online, with other players who have bought the DLC, as the AI seems not to acknowledge the magical hat to become a Giant. Giants are very formidable foes as they can do and take a lot of damage. The Juggernaut is not undefeatable however, as there are many ways to defeat him; *Strength in Numbers: The best way to defeat a Giant is to overwhelm him/her with numbers. It can take as little as 2 Warriors, a Priest and a Ranger to take down a Giant. *Pressure: The Giant, due to his huge size and slow speed, cannot get in and out the heat of battle easily. By avoiding his teammates and putting constant pressure on him, he will be forced to retreat or die. *Ranged Attacks: The Giant is only capable at fighting at close range, which is enforced with his insta-kill "devour" attack. If you are having difficulty defeating a Giant, use a ranged class like the Ranger, Mage or Dark Priest. : The Giant is the only class that cannot pickup items other than hats, team orbs or Grim Reaper/ Giant Chicken orbs. To pick up an item with Giant, you must first pick up the Magic HatMagic Hat. Cycle the classes all the way to Pirate (The class before Giant in the cycle). As you begin to pick up an item, switch to Giant at the same time. Then you will be holding the item selected. (The Big Bomb will appear larger than usual but when thrown will return to its original size. Category:Classes